Talk:Dracula/Enemy Data
Should these merge? Dracula/Enemy Data and Dracula/Forms. Should these merge?--Kiyuhito 07:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) That's a good question. Its kind of nice seeing a page with content plus images on the side and another page with a table showing all his forms. I'm fine with them the way they are, but maybe a change of some kind would be a good idea.--Reinhart77 04:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Forms page is important because it has strategy and that's what players are looking for. Data should only contain statistics ans stuff. I propose not to merge these two, but to add links at the beggining of the main Dracula article (with like 'For strategies and information about Dracula's forms, please see Dracula/Forms' and 'For statistics and caracteristics about Dracula's forms, please see Dracula/Enemy Data). -Chernabogue 10:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Castlevania: Bloodlines Can't find any info from Dracula's appearance in Castlevania: Bloodlines. Am I missing something? "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 14:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :It is because the User:Tailikku changed index_name. I correct it.--Kiyuhito (talk) 15:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. ::"Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 16:07, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Speculation :Originally posted on Talk:Dracula/Forms I think Dracula's second form from Akumajo Densetsu might not be Dracula. I think they are the evil gods mentioned in the japanese opening. I do not have anything to back this up however. Nagumo baby 07:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I think first and second form is Dracula. Third form is evil god. But, in the guide "いよいよドラキュラ伯との決戦が。倒しても死なず、本性を現してくる。３回目のヤツが本体。" (Third form is Dracula).--Kiyuhito 13:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that "evil god" (from the manual) and "evil gods" (from the opening) are different. Personally, I think evil god is Death and the evil gods are the vampires which souls Dracula stole between 1094 A.D and 1476 A.D. death = evil god ----> gives Dracula power in Lament of Innocence. first form = Dracula second form = evil gods---> vampire lords killed by the Belmont family. third form = Dracula I might be overthinking this, however. But this is perhaps how IGA intends it. Nagumo baby 18:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Castlevania II: Simon's Quest: :Originally posted on Talk:Dracula/Forms 66.229.206.121 edit: Scythes? Seriously? Has anyone ever bothered to look at the sprites? :According to the Japanese guide, Dracula's ghost throws the fang.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Castlevania: Bloodlines :Originally posted on Talk:Dracula/Forms It has been speculated that Dracula's second form from Castlevania: Bloodlines may be Drolta Tzuentes or Dracula himself. Can anyone clarify this? If it is in fact Dracula, then his info should be added to this page. I personally think it is Dracula, as we can actually see him shapeshift into that form, instead of leaving the room and being replaced by the cloaked sorcerer dude (or gal). But, at the same time, Drolta's artwork and the cloaked guy look very similar... "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 15:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :It was already discussed by Talk:Drolta Tzuentes. Nobody was able to find official source.--Kiyuhito (talk) 15:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. Well, it was worth giving it a shot. :) ::"Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 16:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Merge :Originally posted on Talk:Dracula/Forms Once I'm done with redoing the enemy data for Dracula (see my blog), I'll consider merging this page (Dracula/Forms) with Dracula/Enemy Data. IS everyone okay with this? --Chernabogue (talk) 06:11, September 26, 2014 (UTC)